Happy Time
by rotten wood
Summary: What the hell? Heero leaves Duo for Quatre?This is not my fic. Sorry for my language. Well, it's 1x2.


Author: Aileen (not me, I just translate it)

Warning: AU, yaoi, 1x2, mild angst, OOC, and my poor English

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own anything include this fic

Happy Time (revised)

Heero Yuy who had promised to love him for eternity and then actually will shack up with the heir of Winner family, Quatre Raberba Winner from this Valentine¡¯s Day!

They¡¯ve been together since they were at primary school. To be accurately, they two have been desk mate since the first day at Grade One.

Six years in primary school, three years in middle school and three years in senior high school [1], they were the unchangeable desk mates for each other. They also called each other ¡°partner¡±, and the fact 12 years never changed. It became their rule.

Four years on campus and three years as graduate students, they were further intensified.

It was the day before both of them became freshmen. The first evening moved to their double apartment, Heero Yuy genuflected, made a biggest promise in his life time before Duo Maxwell who sat at his desk, ¡°Aishiteru, please be mine.¡± In a second, they became lovers.

Since then, Duo insisted to worked on and Heero stayed on campus go without saying, just to be with Duo.

Nineteen years past, at the beginning of the 20th year of being together entered community. Heero worked in a law office, but Duo became a clerk in a company for his undergraduate course dealt with economy. For the first time since their encounter, they were separated. 

At first, they both couldn¡¯t get used to the life without each other, so they always went back to the villa lying on the outskirt of the city after work on time. But as time passed by, Heero was busy with his countless cases and Duo had been exalted several times for his good comport. They didn¡¯t go home as usually did. Sometimes, one could just stay out a whole night. With more and more over timed work, life had been changed.

They argued almost each week, which usually was started by Duo. At beginning, Heero just kept silent. But it got worse and worse. Two weeks ago, Heero even hit Duo for he demanded the reason why Heero didn¡¯t go back home the night before.

Since that night, Duo moved back to his own apartment in downtown.

Two days later, Heero came to Duo¡¯s place and apologized. But Duo wasn¡¯t in the mood for his failure in business and another brawl.

Yesterday, Heero came to Duo¡¯s again cuz tomorrow is Valentine¡¯s Day. The mad mood should be left for the day¡¯s sake. Duo planned to apologize to Heero and moved back to the villa. But Heero sent his belongings all back include the title deed and told him that accepted $70,0000 and gave up the villa. At last, Heero said that days ago the case involved Winner ended and he decided to shack up with him.

¡°Oh, that¡¯s great! Congratulations!¡± Duo said absent minded and gave Heero a ¡°last coffee¡±.

Originally, it should have been a cup of hot chocolate.

Kuso! Walked up to his bed and flopped on it, Duo once again remembered the happy smile displayed on Heero¡¯s face when he mentioned the name ¡°Quatre¡±.

The two will be together on Valentine¡¯s Day. Ridiculous!

The rumor about the heir of Winner¡¯s, being a boy in poor health, and no one has ever seen him while his success in his business can¡¯t be denied.

¡°Heero~¡± Duo set his face in between his knees, saying the name softly.

Duo, aishiteru, zuto.

Liar, awful LIAR!

What the hell is that Winner!

And on Valentine¡¯s Day!

Ha, let¡¯s see whether he¡¯s better than me or not. How dare he snatched MY Heero!

¡°Perhaps there can be a world war, Trowa?¡± watching taxi which Duo was in driving away, a Chinese young man said to a brown hair European sitting next to him in a car, ¡°a war for chocolates.¡±

¡°Isn¡¯t that exaggerate, Wufei?¡± The brown haired one set back his sight on Wufei.

¡°Ah, don¡¯t lecture again, Trowa. So far as the result is good, who cares the methods! Drive!¡±

Trowa signed and followed the direction the taxi drove.

¡°Heero!¡± Quatre sat on Heero¡¯s lap and said, ¡°coffee again, don¡¯t you want to sleep tonight?¡±

¡°How can I just sleep if it is Valentine¡¯s Day?¡± Heero hugged him, ¡°live here from now on.¡±

¡°Ok, if you say so.¡± Quatre kissed Heero¡¯s forehead, ¡°I will be happy with you.¡±

¡°Take a bath. It seems that sleep is impossible tonight.¡± 

¡°All right and better be quick.¡±

¡°Hn.¡±

Lingering outside the villa, Duo lost all his courage.

If Heero is happy with him¡­

But I can¡¯t just give up¡­

Sounds of the working dishwasher and microwave oven came out from the kitchen.

The symphony was being played in the dining room, which was Heero¡¯s favorite.

Herro gave me back all the things, and there¡¯s no reason¡­

Say hello to him, it should be Ok.

Hand on door and there came a voice, ¡°Heero, I¡¯m done. It¡¯s your turn.¡±

Heero opened the door, but there¡¯s no one.

¡°Heero!¡± Quatre called again.

¡°Coming!¡± Heero replied.

Lights in the dining room and kitchen went out. The only bright room in the house was the bedroom.

But it hadn¡¯t been long.

Duo¡¯s mind went blank, walked out behind the tree and turned way back.

Hands thrust into the pockets, and touched something.

Key! I haven¡¯t returned the key to the house to him!

Turn about quickly, Duo opened the door.

Things are so familiar.

Kicking off the shoes, even in the darkness, slipper on the shelf still can be found.

Walking upstairs, Duo stopped before the bedroom.

Explain it to me, Quatre Raberba Winner!

Door opened, lights were on.

What he saw startled him to hell.

The pair is supposed to be lying on bed, but¡­

Quatre sit on the edge of the bed in his dapper and Heero half lying on the bed in his plain shirt.

What¡¯s more, Quatre is smiling at this ¡°uninvited guest¡±.

¡°I¡¯m sorry to interrupt. I just want to return your key.¡± Duo seemed at a loss on his words.

¡°Osoyi,¡± said Heero, ¡°almost fell asleep.¡±

¡°Heero, how could you say that?¡± Quatre grumbled and glared at him.

¡°Gomen, gomen,¡± sitting up, said Heero, ¡°Something important I forgot to give you.¡±

¡°W, what?¡± Duo stammered.

No words come from Heero, instead he extends his hand out.

Startled, Duo then glance at Quatre who is still smiling.

¡°What does it mean?¡±

¡°Let me introduce myself,¡± standing up, ¡°I, Quatre Raberba Winner, am the foster son of the Winner family and also the heir. This is my brother in blood, Heero Yuy.¡±

Heero won¡¯t dodge the astonished eyes of Duo.

The doorbell rang.

¡°I¡¯ll get it.¡± Said Quatre who put on his coat and shut the door behind him.

¡°Stay here tonight, Quatre and I will help you move here tomorrow.¡±

¡°Heero~¡± comes Duo¡¯s soft voice.

¡°There¡¯s no other way you would come here,¡± Heero helps Duo put off his coat, ¡°but I¡¯m so surprised to know that Quatre is my brother. Well, he knows the efficient way.¡± Heero pulls Duo into him, ¡°Where¡¯s my chocolate?¡±

Duo leans his head on Heero¡¯s shouler, and says, ¡°Left at home.¡±

¡°My two body guards didn¡¯t get in the way, did they?¡± In the early morning of the second day, Quatre walked into the kitchen and asked Heero who was having his breakfast.

¡°All they did was called us, wasn¡¯t it?¡± Heero sat down before him.

Quatre smiled, ¡°What about Duo?¡±

¡°He¡¯s still sleeping.¡±

¡°Won¡¯t he be unable to get up today?¡±

¡°Quatre!¡± Heero blushed and cried out.

¡°Ah, forget that you have to go back today.¡± Heero smacked his forehead.

¡°What¡¯s the matter?¡±

¡°Said you and I help Duo to move back.¡±

¡°No problem. I can home another day. Let me get changed.¡±

Watching his brother¡¯s back, Heero shook his head and picked up a newspaper.

The represent of Romfellar Consortium is decided. The 26 year-old Duo Maxwell stands out.

And then,

Quatre will inherit in due form next month.

Oh, my God! Since the most dangerous Valentine¡¯s Day past, it isn¡¯t over yet.

Signing, an unnatural smile wormed its way on Heero¡¯s face.

And all the things in this world fell on my one head¡­

Heero, we are sorry.

Happy time¡­

Note: 1. It¡¯s the Chinese education system


End file.
